


I Should've Known

by nikogda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Grimmy Cameo, M/M, Mild Adult Content, Neighbours to Lovers, Omega Harry, Omega Louis, Omega/Omega, POV Liam Payne, POV Louis Tomlinson, Polyamory, Teasing, alpha/omega/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikogda/pseuds/nikogda
Summary: It started out with little things here and there. A light that needed replacing. The belt in the vacuum. Small things, and eventually they took advantage of it.Louis decided they needed another, larger repair whilst talking with his alpha neighbour, Liam. Liam had said he would do it for Louis and his partner, Harry.And, well, it sort of went a little off track from there. What was an innocent thing at first, was now the two omegas’ way of catching the sweet deep scent of their alpha neighbour one whom they both mutually crushed.Or: the one where alpha Liam moves in next door to bonded omegas Louis and Harry. All three go on their own journeys but in the end find that maybe, in the end, it really was always each other.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111
Collections: Walls Fic Fest





	I Should've Known

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my cheerleaders and beta!!! Wonderful people who I adore so much!

“You’re doing it again.” 

The voice startled Louis. He jumped slightly, a hand to his chest as he turned around from where he’d been crouched down. 

“Don’t do that.” He lightly slapped Harry on the arm and narrowed his eyes. 

“You’re so obvious.” Harry crossed his arms with a smug smile. 

“Because Liam needs five cups of tea while he replaced the dishwasher? Don’t tell me I’m obvious, Harry.” Louis turned back to the window, kneeling down and watching as Liam dug a hole in their garden to replace the pole that their clothes line hung on. 

They’d had a storm a while back that took out the wooden post. Liam offered to put in a new one, a metal post on either side that had detachable wire for the clothing line. Louis and Harry found the one they liked after Liam had given a few options and ordered it. Now Liam was in their garden, digging with his shirt off and a cap on backwards to keep his hair out of his face. It had started off small. When the alpha moved in next door to the two omegas, he’d seen Harry trying to replace the fixture to their porch light. He came over and offered to help, and Harry accepted without a second thought. That led to them asking the alpha for help on other things and, eventually, larger projects. What began as the two omegas just accepting help from a kind neighbour, quickly turned into them finding reasons for him to come over, reasons for them to watch him work and follow his deep, rich scent as he walked through their small home. 

It had gone to an extreme, if you count Louis removing all but one screw on a few of the kitchen cabinet doors extreme. Or Harry _accidentally_ breaking the small window beside their front door. The two omegas always found reasons for Liam to come over, everything except just flat out inviting the alpha over for tea and a chat. 

Louis and Harry had been dating for 7 years, two omegas that fell in love hard and fast. They had a rushed romance from dating to moving in together all the way to being as bonded as two omegas could be. It wasn't uncommon though for them to have an alpha around occasionally, especially during their heats. It just made things easier and they tended to use a good friend. Now, that alpha friend was married to another alpha and they had no one. Which, for the most part, wasn’t an issue. They made do during their heats, being there for each other with the right toys and faux scents. 

They hadn’t talked about it either—not recently—looking for another alpha to help them out. So when Liam moved in next door, they didn’t think much of it at first. A new neighbour who happened to be a very good looking alpha who also just happened to smell delicious to the two omegas. He was friendly and helpful, it worked out for them all. 

“Maybe we should invite him over for dinner?” Harry suggested as he looked out the window, his knees bumping into Louis’ back.

Louis hummed slightly. “And then what?” 

“Scent him.” Harry sounded chipper when he said it, and Louis shook his head, glancing up at him.

“Babe, we can’t just scent the alpha. What if he has an omega? What if he has an alpha? Hell a beta, even.” 

Harry glanced down at Louis and smiled, running his fingers through Louis’ hair. It pushed his fringe into his eyes. 

“The only omega I have ever sniffed out on that alpha is you. I don’t think he’s with an alpha and if it was a beta, well, we wouldn’t know. So.” Harry shrugged as he tugged slightly at Louis’ hair. 

Louis looked back towards Liam, watching the way his muscles flexed as he dug. Thick grey clouds had covered the sun, giving the alpha some shade as he worked, but the clouds were growing darker and Louis could hear the distant rumble of thunder. 

“Why not just ask him to come in for a bit? Looks like rain is moving in. He may need to wrap it up for the day. We can offer him some food for his troubles.” Louis said hopefully as he stood from his spot, squeezing between Harry and the window.

Harry laid his chin on Louis’ shoulder, his nose nuzzling into the crook of Louis’ neck. Harry breathed in deeply, a content hum following causing Louis to shudder slightly as Harry’s breath ghosted across his skin. 

“Alright. I have some chicken tenders I can cook up. Do you want to call him in?” Harry placed a soft kiss on Louis’ neck, his lips lingering for a moment. He then moved them down a bit farther as he tugged the collar of Louis’ shirt over some so that he could kiss Louis’ shoulder.

Louis smiled, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned against Harry. “Not if you keep doing that.” 

Harry chuckled. “You smell so good. Got a bit of his scent on you.”

“He hugged me when he greeted me today,” Louis mumbled as Harry’s hand slid down the side of his thigh.

“Okay, well now you’re getting turned on. Wheel that scent back in, love. I want him to stay for dinner, not knot you.” Harry pulled away from Louis before he smacked Louis in the ass. “Not yet at least.” 

Louis rolled his eyes as he watched Harry walk away from him. He gave himself a few moments, letting himself focus on the darkening clouds before he opened the back door and called out for Liam. Liam stood from his hunched over position, putting a hand on his lower back as he squinted towards Louis.

“Looks like it might rain, Liam. Why don’t you wrap it up and come have something to eat?” 

Liam tugged his cap off, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He looked up at the sky and looked back at the half dug hole. Louis could see that he looked defeated. He tugged his cap on once more and nodded towards Louis, “Yeah, let me just take my stuff home.” Louis shook his head as he waved a hand towards Liam, “You can just store them in the shed. No use in lugging them back and forth.” 

Liam looked over towards the shed before he glanced back at Louis, nodding. Louis watched him for another moment before he turned and headed into the kitchen. He could hear Harry doing dishes as he walked into the small space with the blue cabinets. It was tacky and old, and Harry loved it. 

★

Louis watched from the floor as Liam sat on their sofa. He looked stiff as he glanced around the small space of their living room. The storm had moved in rather quickly while they ate and Louis had told Liam that he could hang out for a while and let the storm pass so he didn’t have to go out in it. Harry was now putting away leftovers whilst Louis and Liam waited.

Louis licked his lips as he pushed up onto his knees, then crawled over towards the sofa and sat down with his back against the front of it. He poked Liam’s leg, startling the alpha. Louis laughed lightly before he patted Liam’s shin.

“Sorry about that, didn’t mean to startle you. You alright?” he asked as he moved off the floor and sat down beside Liam.

Liam cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good. Dinner was good, thank you.” “Well, Harry did the cooking, but it’s not a problem, mate.” Louis examined Liam. He was staring forward, his nostrils slightly flared as he breathed. He narrowed his eyes at the alpha and smirked slightly. “Liam, do you know many omegas?” 

He watched as Liam swallowed before he turned and looked at him. 

Liam shook his head. “I’m new in town. I haven’t had a chance to meet many omegas. Just you and Harry, is all.” 

Louis smiled brightly at Liam. “Are you overwhelmed, Liam?” Louis cocked his head slightly as Liam blinked at him. 

“Louis, stop teasing our guest.” Harry’s voice was loud and sudden, startling Louis as he walked into the living room. 

Louis looked over at his omega, narrowing his eyes as Harry walked over to them. 

“Liam, are you alright?” Harry asked. “Do you need a drink or anything?” 

Liam shook his head as he turned slightly on the sofa, his leg bumping against Louis’. “I’m alright. I appreciated dinner, it was good. All I’ve had lately was microwaved meals.” “Well it was frozen tenders, but-” Liam cut off Harry with a wave. “Trust me, that was still better than what I’ve been eating. Only so many fish sticks a man can eat before he’s had enough.” 

“I checked the weather on my phone. The storm isn’t going to let up anytime soon. You’re free to stay here for a while.” Harry smiled at Liam as he reached over and pushed his fingers through Louis’ hair. He tugged slightly on the brunette strands before he lightly scratched.

Louis tried to suppress a soft noise of content as Liam glanced at him before looking back at Harry.

“If it’s not a bother.” Liam didn’t sound so sure. 

“Not at all, I would hate for you to catch a cold.” Harry said as he pulled his hand from Louis’ hair. 

Louis subtly took a deep breath. The rich, deep scent of the alpha beside him mixed with the sweet scent of his omega caused Louis’ own omega to stir and a content feeling washed over him as he leaned back on the sofa. Liam narrowed his eyes slightly and flared nostrils. Louis smirked. Harry smacked Louis lightly on the shoulder as he leaned down between Liam and Louis. “Louis, stop that. Liam, I am sorry. You’ll have to excuse my omega.” 

Louis snorted, running his hand over his stomach. He lightly tugged his tee up slightly so his fingers could brush across his tanned stomach and he could _feel_ Liam’s eyes on him. He glanced over, watching as Liam followed the movements of his fingers. Louis couldn’t help looking up at Harry, who rolled his eyes. 

There was a slight shift in scents; the deep rich scent had a soft subtle aroma of honey and Louis breathed it in as he dug his fingers into his stomach. He sighed softly, as the warmth from before washed over him again. 

Liam abruptly stood from his spot and cleared his throat. Louis could laugh, _wanted_ to laugh. The alpha was obviously turned on and was turning him on in return. Harry seemed rather unbothered as he rolled his eyes at Louis. 

“Liam, would you like some tea? I have some sweets too.” 

Louis laughed as Harry turned and headed back into the kitchen. Leave his omega to sound like his Nan. 

He watched Liam follow Harry into the kitchen before he got up and did the same. 

Louis didn’t push the alpha again for the rest of the night. Instead he behaved, being polite and keeping a comfortable distance between him and Liam. He didn’t need to overwhelm the alpha, as much as he wanted to. He really, really wanted to. However he knew that maybe being so forthcoming to the alpha could possibly backfire. And while he and Harry hadn’t actually discussed feeling Liam out and possibly bringing him into their relationship as their alpha, he knew very well that it was something Harry wasn’t against. 

He could read Harry like the back of his hand, the way he sauntered around Liam. He was flirting with the alpha, leaning in close to him as he spoke. Louis stood back and watched his omega charm the alpha. He knew if anyone could boost an alphas ego, it was Harry. 

**Liam**

Liam sighed heavily as he fell back on his bed. The thick scent of the omegas seemed to have penetrated his clothing and he could smell them with every move. He needed to strip from his clothes and have a shower, wash the permeating scent of the two of them away. 

He felt like he had swum in their scents. Harry had a deep warm honey scent that reminded Liam of a late summer day. Something about it was calming, relaxing. It made Liam feel like he was laying beneath a late summer sun. And Louis smelled soft and fresh, a hint of lilacs. It was a scent that washed over him like a cool breeze. They fit each other perfectly in scent and personality. 

Liam sat up and began to tug his shirt off. He’d hated to put the dirty, sweat drenched shirt back on when Louis had invited him to come in for dinner. He would have preferred to come home and shower, crawling into his clean bed and sleeping through the storm. 

He enjoyed the two omegas, but they were a lot to handle. One of them was always flirting with him, switching their scents up, attempting to turn Liam on and it became a lot for the alpha. He hadn’t been with an omega in a few years now and to be surrounded by not only one but two attractive omegas, it became rather overwhelming for him. But he enjoyed spending time with them, and Liam liked to stay busy. Doing repairs for them was something he really enjoyed and even looked forward to. He’d never had someone to do things for, never had a chance to be an alpha to anyone, so he didn’t mind if his two omega neighbours always seeked him out for repairs. 

Liam stood from his bed so he could remove the rest of his clothes, walking towards the ensuite as he tugged at the belt of his jeans. Liam’s alpha was already missing the scents of the two omegas, wanting to be swallowed up in the mixture of their scents. The way Louis’ had an invitingly sweet lilac scent while he sat on the sofa beside Liam, the way it made Liam’s alpha want to press him into the sofa. 

Liam groaned as he turned on the shower. He needed not to think of them like this. Louis’ omega didn’t know better. It was just a part of their biology. It was only natural that he’d be turned on by an alpha. It was perfectly fine for two omegas to be together, but it didn’t mean that an omega wouldn’t crave an alpha occasionally, just like Liam’s alpha found it arousing to be surrounded by the two scents. It was all a part of how they were built. 

Liam sighed as the hot water hit his skin, a slight sting as it slowly began to rinse away the day’s dirt. He let the water wash over him for a few minutes, standing beneath the spray as he listened to the muffled rumble of distant thunder and the sound of water hitting the bottom of the shower. 

Liam needed to get out more. He was new to the town, but he didn’t even try to go out and meet anyone else. He tilted his head back into the spray, letting the water flow over his hair before he stepped out of the spray and grabbed his shampoo. He needed to go out, try and meet some new people, and maybe find an omega for the night. Perhaps it would get his mind off the two omegas next door. 

★ 

Of course, _of course_ , when Liam does actually go out to find an omega to get with for a night, he ends up at the same place as his neighbours. He wasn’t sure how long the three of them had been in the same club, however as he was dancing with a beautiful omega he smelled the luscious scent of honey and felt a firm hand grip his left butt cheek. 

He bit the inside of his bottom lip while his hands were still tightly on the omega who had his back to him. He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes landed on Harry. 

Harry did nothing but smirk before he walked away from Liam, his hips swaying as he disappeared into the crowd. 

Liam lost interest in the beautiful omega who’s arse was pressed firmly against his crotch. The scent no longer seemed appealing and he excused himself, moving towards the bar to have a drink. Liam waved at the bartender and he tossed a smile her way. She was one of Liam’s favourite bartenders. He tried to only visit on the nights that he knew Sus would be working. She knew what he wanted and gave him a smile as she turned away. 

Looking over his shoulder, Liam’s eyes immediately found Louis off to the side. He was being caged by another alpha, a sly smirk on his face until the lights faded out with the music. Liam felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his attention back to Sus who was smiling at him. 

“Starting a tab?” she yelled over the intro to the new song and Liam shook his head. He’d intended to come and find an omega to take home, get his mind off his neighbours, but after catching Harry’s scent he had no interest. All he could do was smell honey around him. 

He tugged his wallet out and handed his card to Sus before he turned his attention back to where he’d spotted Louis a moment before and saw the spot at the wall was empty. He searched the crowd before he turned back towards the bar. He took a long drink, feeling it burn as he swallowed it down. Sus brought his card back to him with a receipt and another bright smile. Liam wondered if she only gave him that smile because he tipped her well or if she genuinely was always happy to see him. He smiled back at her and thanked her over the music. 

★ 

Liam was three drinks in as he walked away from the bar. He narrowed his eyes, squinting at the bright light of his phone as he sighed heavily. He had spent the last hour and a half watching as Louis paraded around alpha after alpha. He watched as Harry and Louis danced around alphas left and right. And then he watched as, finally, they walked out of the club with an alpha between them. 

Something inside of Liam had stirred, along with a low growl of annoyance, and that was when he knew he needed to go home. He wasn’t in the mood to find an omega, wasn’t in the mood for any of the scents that swirled around him. 

Liam grabbed a cab home and stared out the window. He closed his eyes and laid his forehead against the cool glass. He was hot and annoyed, a low stir of nausea from drinking on an empty stomach adding to it. He sighed, his breath fogging the glass as the cab slowed to a stop. 

He sat up, staring at his house before he paid the cab driver. Liam was pretty sure he may have tipped the guy more than enough, but he couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. He just wanted to get inside his home, fall into bed, and sleep. He wanted to wash the scent of honey from his mind, too. 

Liam shot a glance next door, Louis was sitting out front, smoking. He was shirtless, a pair of joggers on as he sat on the steps of his porch. His eyes drifted to Liam and he nodded at him. Liam tossed a wave as he proceeded to his own porch. 

Liam couldn’t help but wonder if there was an alpha in the omegas’ home. Couldn’t stop the thought of wondering if he’d knotted one of them, both of them. Groaning, he walked into his bedroom then fell on to his bed with a heavy, annoyed sigh. He didn’t want to think about an alpha knotting his neighbours, didn’t _need_ to think about it. Yet, there he was, vivid images popping into his head. 

Liam pressed his face into the pillow and squeezed his eyes closed. He tried everything he could think of to picture something else, anything else besides an alpha with the two beautiful omegas. 

★

Liam stared at the concrete as he mentally willed it to dry faster. He heard a loud snort behind him and turned around, finding Harry staring at him. The damn omega had on a pair of small, fitted swim shorts that left very little to the imagination. Liam raised an eyebrow at the omega who laughed lightly.

“Might as well give up, Liam. It’s not going to dry any faster with you staring it down.” Harry held a hand over his eyes as he spoke. 

Liam nodded, his eyes catching a line of sweat as it rolled down Harry’s bare chest. He was far too close to Liam right now. Liam’s alpha was suddenly very aware of every scent the omega was putting off. 

Liam nodded. “Right. Guess I can call it a day!” Liam clapped his hands together before he moved to start putting his tools away.

“Do you think you can replace the light in our bedroom? It went out this morning and I don’t like heights. Louis isn’t home and won’t be home until after dark tonight.”

Liam debated saying no, but he felt that would look weird seeing as he’s been so willing before now to do anything the two omegas needed. 

He was just feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment. It had been hell working with Harry laying out on a towel in his backyard, causing the warm scent of honey to blow across to him in the cool breeze. Liam had kept his focus on his work though, only allowing himself one or two glances at the sweaty omega. 

He nodded with a smile and told Harry to lead the way. What was one lightbulb?

★ 

One lightbulb. Liam had agreed to change a single lightbulb in the bedroom. He did not, however, agree to being overwhelmed by a mixture of scents that he knew belonged to two very delicious smelling omegas, and one alpha. His alpha growled deep inside him at the scent of another alpha. 

Liam suppressed his alpha as best he could. He didn’t own the two omegas. He had no right to be jealous. But also, he didn't need Harry walking around in a barely there silk dressing gown, which he changed into just barely out of Liam’s sight. 

Liam also somehow kept dropping the lightbulb. Harry was beyond amused as he laid on his bed with Liam standing on a step ladder at the foot of it. With all that was right in front of him, Liam very well would have been content not knowing that there was a massive mirror along the wall as well. He could see himself as he reached up, attempting for the third time to screw in the fucking lightbulb. 

He was pretty sure that the sweet, warm scent of caramel belonged to Harry. Liam swallowed as he glanced over at the omega who was sprawled out on his bed, the silk robe practically open. It barely covered Harry’s cock, the outline apparent in Harry’s half-hard state. 

Harry sighed as he stretched his arms out above his head. “You'll have to excuse me, Li. My heat is due soon.” Liam cleared his throat before he nodded, then put the cover of the light fixture back on, screwing it into place. 

“Oh, well, it’s not a problem.” 

It was. It was a big problem, and he needed to leave before he got hard himself. 

“It’s why Louis is working late. So he can take off work.” 

Liam stepped off the step ladder and nodded at Harry before he folded the ladder up.

“I can put this back on my way out.” He held the folded ladder in one hand as Harry waved at him from his spot on the bed. Liam turned and left without another word, taking the step ladder and putting it in the hall closet where Harry had retrieved it. 

He didn’t tell Harry bye. He ignored his tools in the backyard. He just left the house as quickly as possible. He needed to get as far away from the omegas’ scents as possible. Maybe he needed to get out of town for a day or two, go back home. 

He nodded to himself as he rushed through his own front door and slammed it behind himself. He sighed as he flopped down on his sofa, gripping himself through his worn out jeans. The thick scent of caramel was still strongly clinging to his senses and he breathed in, a heavy groan escaping his lips. 

**Louis**

Louis sat his mug down as he watched Harry put the dishes away. Harry was naked as the dryer hummed with his clean clothes. Louis yawned and Harry turned around, smiling over at him. 

Louis smiled back. “So, love. I was thinking about us and another alpha.”

Harry nodded at Louis as he folded a tea towel. “Yeah. It would make heats easier.”

“There’s an app I found that is for poly couples. They have a section, omegas seeking an alpha.” 

Harry walked over to him, and Louis smiled up at Harry as he ran a hand over Harry’s bare thigh.

“I don’t know if I want an app. What about going back to the club?” Harry asked as he ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. “That way we can smell them first.” 

Louis nodded a little. Harry was really big into the scents. He wouldn’t even approach an alpha if he didn’t have a decent scent. There had been a few alphas that Louis would have bent over for easily that had some rather unappealing scents. He knew scent mattered, but when he just needed a good knot, he wasn’t that bothered by how the alpha smelled. Especially not when he had Harry beside him with his beautiful scent and body laid out before him. 

“Why don’t we just ask Liam?” Louis asked as he lightly scratched the back of Harry’s thigh. 

Harry dragged his fingers over Louis’ cheek and brushed his thumb across Louis’ bottom lip and smiled down at him. Louis turned slightly in his chair, pulling Harry between his legs as Harry licked his lips. “I don’t think that alpha is very interested in us.” 

Louis hummed as he ran his hand over Harry’s bare stomach, slowly trailing it down towards his half erect cock. “I bet we could persuade him a little bit.” 

“Can I persuade you to suck my dick faster?” Harry asked as patted Louis’ cheek. “Let’s just find another alpha this weekend and leave our poor neighbour alone. As good as he smells and looks, I don’t think what we are looking for is up his alley.” 

★

Louis leaned over the bar, smiling as the bartender walked towards him with two shots. She sat them down and smiled at him, taking the money that he’d held out to her. He grabbed one shot and took it, taking the other as he turned around and walked towards where he’d left Harry. He wasn’t that surprised when we approached the booth to find an alpha sitting there as well. Louis greeted the alpha as he slid in beside Harry, pushing the shot over to him. Harry kissed Louis on the cheek before taking his shot. 

Louis held a hand out to the alpha who was staring at him. “I’m Louis, his omega.” 

The alpha shook Louis’ hand, eyes flicking between the two of them before he relaxed and smiled. “Ahh, I see. My name is Nick. How do you do, Louis?”

“Good, good. What brings you here tonight?” Louis glanced over at Harry before giving Nick a wide smile. 

Nick smiled back and took a sip of his drink. He folded the napkin neatly in front of him before he pushed it towards Louis. Louis slid his hand out and tugged the napkin towards him. It was Nick’s number beneath his name. Louis slid the napkin over to Harry and cocked his head to the side as Nick spoke.

“I just thought I needed a night out. Unwind a little and see what I could find.” 

Harry nudged Louis with his shoulder. “I had just asked Nick for his number when you came back, love.” “I have to make sure you understand, though. Nick, you do know he is my omega, and I am his.” Louis watched as Nick nodded.

“Well, Louis, you _had_ informed me that he was your omega, and I’m not one to judge what a couple does for fun.” Nick crossed his arms on the glass table and leaned forward slightly. 

Louis smiled at him once more. He could smell Nick, a deep and warm scent. It was almost alpine in nature and hidden beneath his cologne, which was soft and clean. They complimented each other and Louis was enjoying it. 

“Nick,” Harry said, a sly smile on his face as he talked, “would you be interested in having dinner with us some night? Maybe get to know each other, talk without the noise? Something more private?” 

Louis looked over at Harry as he spoke. Harry had a way of looking at someone like they were the only person in the room, like his entire attention was on them.

Nick appeared to think it over for a moment. Louis wasn’t too sure if he really was, but he gave him a gold star for looking like he was. 

Eventually, Nick nodded. “I would be delighted, how about we meet at that new italian place, say Thursday? My treat?” 

Louis looked over at Harry who nodded. “Sounds great!” 

★

Louis raised an eyebrow as Harry laughed after hanging up the phone. Nick had failed to give a time for them all to meet, so Harry decided to call him the day of to verify. 

“What's so funny?” Louis asked as Harry walked over and sat down beside him.

“He was helping a friend through a heat and they accidentally bonded. He said for our troubles he’d still like to pay for our dinner anyway, if we’d accept it.” Harry laid his head on Louis, a slightly frustrated sigh escaping his lips.

“He doesn’t have to do that,” Louis said as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. He placed a chaste kiss to the top of Harry’s head before he yawned, tired from work. “We can just go out and find another alpha.” 

Harry nodded as he sat up. “Right, we’ll find one soon enough! So, dinner?” He smiled at Louis before heading into the kitchen. 

★ 

Louis fell onto their bed and sighed heavily as Harry crawled over to him. Harry straddled Louis' lower back, sitting on him and beginning to press the palms of his hands into Louis’ upper back. 

They had just gotten home from having dinner with their 4th alpha they had tried to find since Nick. Something was wrong with each and everyone one, and it was starting to get to Louis. When they just wanted an alpha to join them for some fun, they had no issue finding one. But when they want an alpha to possibly be around for more than just a good knotting, they couldn’t find anyone. Something was wrong with each and every single one of them. 

One alpha had smelled like gym socks. Louis didn’t even get his introduction out at dinner before he told the alpha it wouldn’t work out. When they’d met him at the club, the scent had been there, but neither he or Harry had been able to pinpoint it to that specific alpha. The second alpha had been too aggressive towards Harry for Louis’ comfort. He had tried to separate the two omegas, and Louis wasn’t having that. Neither was Harry, who decided to dump his vodka cranberry on the alpha. 

The third one had just been interested in being able to say he’d knotted two omegas, and the fourth one just hadn’t felt right. The more they looked into alphas, the more Louis and Harry realised exactly what they were looking for. 

They didn’t just want someone to knot them, they wanted someone who also wanted a relationship with the two of them. Who wanted to love and care for both Louis and Harry. An alpha that accepted that Louis and Harry were in love with each other. They realised what they were wanting wasn’t going to be found in a club or a bar or even on some app. They didn’t know where they would find an alpha who wanted to take care of two omegas that had fallen in love. What they wanted was a serious relationship and friendship. 

★

It was after the horrible attempt with the 5th and final alpha that Harry threw in the towel on the whole thing. They had met an alpha at the market, chatted with him, and went to have some coffee with him next door.

“Fuck it! I love you. We don’t need an alpha. We have toys and we have each other,” he groaned as he laid down on their bed. 

Louis laid down beside him and ran a hand down Harry’s bare back. They’d been seeing the alpha for a few weeks now, and it was going well until it wasn’t. Louis wasn’t sure exactly what had happened. It was going smoothly and then out of nowhere it seemed like everything the alpha did was annoying to both of the two omegas. The way he ate, the way he breathed. Harry had asked if the alpha could help him replace the knobs on their cabinets in the kitchen and even the way he did _that_ annoyed both of them. 

Louis had shooed the alpha out of the house with apologies as he told him it just wasn’t going to work. He would call Liam and ask if he could come help Harry, because it was always easier when Liam did it. Liam would use electric tools and hum little tunes as he worked. So, Louis decided to call Liam as soon as the alpha left. He knew that Harry had been excited to put the new knobs on their cabinet doors, making the blue pop even more with the bright yellow knobs shaped like donuts. Louis thought they were awful, but he loved Harry and he chose to pick his battles. 

“Let’s just stop looking, maybe he’ll just wind up under our noses or something. I don’t know what I’m trying to say. I just mean, maybe we need to just stop for now,” Louis suggested as he pressed a soft kiss on Harry’s shoulder. “You go on and have your shower.” 

Harry mumbled something incoherent as a heavy knock followed. Louis sat up and glanced at Harry. “That’ll be Liam. Is there anything I should say, or...?” Harry rolled off the bed and shook his head. “No, I just want the two green ones on that smaller cabinet above the fridge. Ask if he’d like to stay for dinner or something for his time, please?” 

Louis nodded, turning and leaving the bedroom as Liam knocked once more, this time a tad softer. 

Louis got to the door and pulled it open with a bright smile. They hadn’t seen Liam in a few days now. Louis was looking forward to having the alpha around. He was such a welcome change compared to all the others. However, as soon as the front door closed and Liam walked into the living room, he frowned. Louis was slightly confused for a moment before he remembered.

“Oh, right. Sorry, Liam. I didn’t think about it, but we’d had a guest.” A few, actually, but Louis wasn’t going to tell that to the alpha who had a tight grip on his screwdriver. 

“I’ll just go get to work on the cabinet knobs. I thought I would fix the leak in your kitchen sink while I was here, too.” He turned and walked off, leaving Louis in the living room. 

Louis watched him for a moment, a bitter scent followed the alpha as he left the room. Louis raised an eyebrow. “Interesting,” he mumbled before he turned and headed back to the bedroom to check on Harry. 

**Liam**

Liam’s alpha was clawing to get out. Harry had come in while he was under the sink and asked if Liam could replace the outlet covers in a few of the other rooms so that they all matched. Liam was glad to do it, so he slid out from under the sink with a wide smile and agreed. 

Only now, now that he was in another room, all he could do was smell the wretched scent of another alpha. It seemed to linger in different rooms. Liam wasn’t sure he wanted to know why it hit so strong in the guestroom of the omega’s home. He knew what it implied, and he didn’t like it. 

Liam exhaled, trying to calm himself. Calm his alpha. The two omegas were not his, they did not belong to him. He had no claim over them, no matter how strongly his alpha seemed to be disagreeing with him. 

He did what he had to do, changing the outlet cover in the guestroom before he hurried to the omegas’ bedroom. He wasn’t sure if that was a mistake or not. While the scent of the alpha wasn’t nearly as strong in this room, the mixture of scents was overwhelming and Liam’s alpha felt smothered in the syrupy sweet scent of what was the omegas’ alternative scents. Scents that Liam shouldn’t even have an idea of what they might be. However, his time around them has given him a hint of what they smell like when they’re wet with slick. 

Liam groaned and bit the back of his hand as he glanced around quickly, hoping that neither of the two omegas had somehow snuck up on him. Something they were very capable of doing, like two cats sneaking up on an unsuspecting mouse. Liam was definitely the mouse. He’d never stood a chance with the two omegas. From the day he met them they purred at him like he dangled some catnip above their heads. 

He got in and out of the omegas’ bedroom as quickly as possible and headed into the unused dining room, the one room that he was glad he had saved for last as it was mostly free of scents. He was relieved when he felt like he could breathe, not feeling overwhelmed by the strong omega scents.

Liam sat down, taking his time with each screw on the first of two outlet covers in the small room. Breathing in deeply and letting it out slowly, he listened to the muffled voices from the kitchen. His ears perked at the words Louis was speaking, the annoyed tone about an alpha, or the lack of one, it seemed. He could barely hear them, but the two seemed to be bickering about their personal lives and Liam couldn’t help but sit quietly and listen. 

Some things became clear to him, though. The two were not seeking an alpha simply for the knot, they wanted the championship. They wanted an alpha who would be there to help them out around the house, provide for them as an alpha should. They wanted so much more than just the sex, and it would seem they had not been successful in finding an alpha who could provide for them how they . 

Liam finished up the work he was doing and waited another moment, listening as the conversation shifted to something less personal. When he did walk in, he pasted a bright smile on his face. H “I need to replace the pipes in your kitchen sink,” he said, startling both of the omegas and causing both of them to jump at the sound of his voice. “They’re rusted and that’s why it keeps leaking. For now, though, I wrapped it real good with some tape and stuck a bucket underneath. Along with that, the wood in the bottom of the sink is rotted out and needs replacing. I can do that too, if you’d like.” Liam crossed his arms as Louis and Harry listened. “Also, I couldn’t help but notice that the carpet in the guestroom is torn away from the bedroom door. If you ever want that replaced, I can do it for you. It would be cheaper than someone else.” Liam knew he was rambling, so he smiled. It was forced and Harry raised his eyebrows in response. “Thanks, Liam. We appreciate it. We bought this place with the intention of remodeling it. We don’t ever use the dining room and debated turning it into a small office for Louis.” 

Liam nodded. He’d worked with his Dad and Uncle for many years and had intended to find a job as a contractor once he was settled. Eventually he even wanted to start his own business. 

He looked over at Harry with another smile, one that was less strained this time. “However I can help you, let me know. If I can’t personally do something, I am sure that I can find someone who can.” 

Harry nodded briefly, a small smile on his face. “Thank you again.” Harry looked between Louis and Liam before heading out the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

Louis sighed before he ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed his pack of smokes and a lighter off the counter by the sink. When he headed towards the front door, Liam followed. 

Liam stopped beside Louis after he pulled the front door closed. He watched as Louis lit a cigarette and stepped around him. Louis exhaled a puff of smoke, his eyes slowly dragged from whatever he’d been looking at to Liam, part of his fringe falling into his face before shaking it away. 

“Are you keeping the receipts for the work you’re doing for us?” Louis asked.

Liam was, but he didn’t care. So much of what he needed, he’d already had on hand from past jobs. He was almost certain that he could open his own shop with how much stuff he’d moved with him. Liam shook his head. “It’s alright. I’ve had most of the stuff on hand already.” 

“Well, we’ll still pay you either way. For your time and such.” Smoke spilled from his lips as he spoke and Liam shrugged.

“I really don’t mind. I enjoy the work, Louis. I enjoy doing these things for the two of you.” 

It wasn’t a lie. He actually looked forward to coming over and seeing Louis and Harry. He enjoyed their scents and their company. He liked hearing them bicker and banter back and forth, having conversations with him. When Harry would invite Liam to stay for dinner, he found himself not wanting to leave. He was being as honest as ever to Louis, and yet Louis looked like he didn’t buy it. 

“If you think I’m just being nice, that’s not the case. I’m not worried about the money, Louis.” 

He tossed a wave and turned away, leaving the omega to finish his smoke in peace. 

★

As the omega rubbed against Liam, the softest scent of grapes washed over him. He sighed as he fell back onto the bed. It was lumpy and hard, and he sagged into the middle with the omega pressed to his side. 

He liked grapes, rather enjoyed them. However he enjoyed strawberries much more. Mix it with some caramel and he was on edge, his alpha ready to pounce. 

The omega moaned in his ear and Liam closed his eyes, trying to focus on the hand that had him gripped tightly, a slight stroke in its movement and Liam sighed. He must have taken it as a good thing, because he purred against Liam’s neck. 

Even though Liam was half hard and likely could get fully hard, he just wasn’t in it. He didn’t want to knot the omega. He wasn’t sure he wanted any omega. 

It had been his 3rd date in the last two weeks and he’d found that every omega smelled good at first, but the appeal would wear off rather quickly. Once he got to their place, in their home—once their scents washed over him from every direction—he lost interest. None of the omegas he saw or smelled were as beautiful and delicious as the two omegas he lived next door too. 

His stomach twisted at the thought and he sat up, removing his date’s hand from his trousers. He tossed a few apologies before he grabbed his shoes and shirt and fled from the small studio flat. He sighed once the late night air of summer hit him and breathed it in. It was empty of any real scents, only the occasional hint of the city or trees around him. It was refreshing and soothing. 

He sighed and relaxed as he tugged his phone from his pocket and looked at the time. It was two in the morning and he was still half hard, his alpha agitated and fidgety. Liam needed to get home and sleep things off, sleep these thoughts away. 

He had no right to the two omegas he couldn’t shake from his mind, even if they were looking for an alpha. If they had any interest in Liam, they knew where to find him. It seemed obvious that they had nothing but friendship in mind with him considering they hadn’t. He just needed to wash them from him and continue being a good neighbour. 

After all, he still enjoyed helping them out. He still enjoyed spending time with them. His alpha would just need to find another omega to be his. Maybe Liam could even look into an alpha or a beta instead. 

He nodded to himself as he pulled his phone out to get a ride home and he started looking up apps for alphas seeking alphas while he waited. 

★

Liam sighed as he shut the car door and stepped away from the curb. He tossed a wave as it pulled away and shoved his hands into the pockets of his joggers. 

He’d tried and failed to hook up with an alpha. He’d met one on an app for alphas seeking alphas and, after chatting, learned that the alpha was experimenting also. After a few more chats, they decided to meet up and see what happened. 

Even though he and Greg seemed hit it off, once it came down to the actual sex part it all fell flat. Neither of them were that interested in it and the discussion seemed to be more than a little uncomfortable for the both of them. Especially when they discussed it and realised that sex between two alphas lacked slick and such. 

They agreed on mutual handjobs for their troubles and then Liam was walking him out the door. He turned to head back inside when movement caught his attention. He looked over to find Louis smoking on his steps. He nodded at Liam as he exhaled smoke and Liam gave him a wave. 

“What are you up to, Li?” Louis called out as he brought the cigarette to his lips. 

Liam walked over to the driveway and leaned on his car. “Was going to have a shower, I think.” Louis nodded. “I’d invite you in, but...” There was something in the way he said it, something as if he was holding back. Louis glanced away as he flicked ash into an old coffee tin. 

Liam watched him closely for a moment before he nodded slightly. “He’s an alpha.”

Louis took a slow drag from his cigarette. “Oh?” The smoke spilled out from his lips. 

“Thought that I would try something different. Haven’t been able to find the right omega,” Liam offered, unsure exactly why. 

Louis shot a glance towards Liam, his expression unreadable in the late evening hours. The porch light flipped on behind Louis with a flicker before it cast a soft glow over him. “How’d it go?” 

“Shit. Wasn’t what I thought I wanted,” Liam responded as Louis put the cigarette out. He wanted to not think about the two omegas, think about their scents and smiles. That was what had gotten him here in the first place.

“Are you going to look into a beta? Just see what's out there?” Louis asked as he slowly stood from the steps. Liam spotted where a broken one had crumbled away a little more and he made a mental note to add it to the list of repairs he mentally had for the two omegas.

Liam turned his attention back to Louis and shook his head. “Nah. Stick to omegas, I imagine. May just not worry about it for a while. I’m not wanting one night stands or anything. I think the right one will come along when it’s time.” 

Louis nodded as he glanced out towards his yard before he looked back at Liam. “Have a good night, Li.” Liam waved again to Louis and turned to head in. “Yeah, you too. Tell Harry I said hey,” he shouted as he started to walk towards his own porch. 

“Hey, Liam?” Louis shouted. 

Liam turned to him. “Yeah?” “Sometimes what we’re all looking for is right under our noses.” 

Louis turned and headed inside after that, leaving Liam alone. 

Liam’s eyebrows knitted tightly. He was a little perplexed by what Louis had said to him. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly and making a mental note to get a haircut soon. 

**Louis**

Louis watched as Harry walked around the living room. Ever since he’d seen Liam lead another person from his home and send him off, Louis had realised something he sort of wished he’d noticed sooner. 

He liked the alpha.

Well, that wasn’t it. Not entirely. He’d always known he _liked_ the alpha, knew that Harry did also. He just hadn’t realised _how_ he liked him. Not until he saw Liam with someone else. He’d felt a weird, seething jealousy course through him, his eyes narrowed on the other person as they smiled at Liam. 

“I think our alpha is Liam,” he blurted out, causing Harry to stop in his tracks. 

Harry turned around with window cleaner and a rag in his hand, his eyebrows raised. “What?” 

Louis tugged at his bottom lip nervously as he looked over at Harry. “I saw him with someone else the other day. It was an alpha, but...” Louis smiled weakly at Harry, “I like him, like a whole lot, H, and I know you do too.”

Harry nodded slightly as he walked over and sat down beside Louis. “All these other alphas just seem to lack something.”

“Did you ever notice how everything we want in an alpha is in Liam?” Louis shifted towards Harry. “He smells amazing, he’s kind and polite, he likes to help us and work around our house. He won’t even let me pay him, babe.” 

“I never wanted to say anything, but I’d crushed on him for a while. I noticed you liked him, but I always thought it was just you being a flirt so I never actually thought about seeing if he would want to try anything with us,” Harry said as he sat the rag and window cleaner on the coffee table. 

Louis smiled at Harry and shrugged. “I just never really thought about it. I’ve always wanted him. I’ve always wanted to see him take care of you. I just never thought about it actually happening.” It was easy to discuss it all between the two of them. They talked about Liam and how they’d like to bring this up to the alpha. Louis had high hopes that it would work out. 

The only issue was that if it didn’t, if they went about this wrong or had even been off on any signals they felt Liam might have given to them, it could ruin things. He wasn’t just a handyman, but a good neighbour who they enjoyed having around as a friend. Harry had agreed the last thing he wanted was to not have Liam around at all. 

They never had an issue bringing up the idea of an alpha being with the two of them before. It wasn’t new territory for either of them, and yet they both felt as if this was the first time they’d ever done this. Louis wasn’t sure how to go about it. Should he be blunt, or hint at Liam and try to pull him in like they did when they went out. 

“I think we need to just be honest,” Harry said, pulling Louis from his thoughts. 

Louis looked over at Harry and nodded before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “But I do enjoy getting a rise out of him.” 

“Yeah? I enjoy watching you.” Harry smirked as he ran a hand over Louis’ thigh.

★

Louis smiled as he flipped through his texts. Harry was on his knees by the back door, pretending to clean the glass as he watched Liam pour concrete into the other hole he’d spent all morning digging. 

Harry was very interested in the way Liam bent over without his shirt on, his tight jeans with a tear up the back of the left thigh. He’d made a few remarks about how he’d like to lick that bit of skin and Louis had rolled his eyes. He couldn’t blame his omega, he’d not mind licking any part of Liam if he was being honest. 

Harry stood up, his hands on his hips and head cocked to the side, as Louis watched him closely. He could practically see the proverbial hamster running on the wheel in his mind. He raised an eyebrow as Harry glanced back over at Louis, a sly smile on his face.

“What?” Louis tossed his phone onto the cushion beside him as he watched Harry look back towards Liam.

“Why wait?” Harry asked and Louis dropped his leg that had been tucked beneath his thigh.

“Because this is a big deal. It would be nice if he was clean and had a meal in him.” 

They had discussed this, planned it out. They would invite Liam over for dinner, talk to him and tell him that they liked him.

“Okay, but hear me out.” Harry turned his body towards Louis. “We could do that, or instead we could do it now! Yeah? Sound good? Yeah, me too! Okay!” 

He turned away, opened the back door and, before Louis could even speak, he’d called for Liam to come inside. 

“Harry! What are you doing? We can’t just throw this on him now. We have shit to lose if he doesn-- Hi, Liam!!” Louis gave Liam a forced smile as he sank back into the sofa. 

“Liam! You look _hot._ Do you need some water? I thought you might like to take a break.” Harry circled Liam like a cat circling its prey. Louis wanted to drag him away and lock him in another room. 

Liam turned around, trying to follow Harry before he gave up and looked over at Louis with a raised eyebrow. 

Louis gave him a shrug and a smile. “You thirsty, Li?” 

Liam shook his head. “Oh. No, thank you. I bring water with me.” 

Louis nodded as Harry leaned in close to Liam. He could almost hear him purr from across the room. Harry met Louis’ eyes and gave him a look. It was a very _specific_ look that Louis knew very well. 

Louis smiled and patted the spot beside him. “Babe, come sit down. Give Liam some room.” 

Harry tilted his head to the side slightly, as he unashamedly breathed in Liam’s scent. 

“Now, Harry,” Louis tagged on, a firmer tone to his words. 

Harry huffed and walked over to Louis, flopping down beside him. 

Liam glanced between the two of them and smiled a little. “So, how are you two doing?” he asked, trying to make small talk. 

Louis smiled. “We’re good. So, Liam...” 

Louis didn’t know where to start. He knew if he didn’t hurry, Harry would just spit it all out and Louis would rather approach this carefully. He didn’t want to mess up their friendship if Liam didn’t want any part of this. He hoped though that that would not be the case, that Liam would agree without issue. 

“Okay. You know how we’ve been looking for an alpha, right? Like, it’s not just about sex for us,” Louis said, watching as Liam crossed his arms and nodded. “Well, we met different alphas and talked to them and no matter what-” “None worked out. What we wanted and what they had to offer... we were not on the same page with each other,” Harry finished as he patted Louis’ thigh. 

Louis nodded and watched as Liam frowned, slight confusion on his face. “We like you, Liam.” 

That didn’t seem to help Liam relax any. Louis sighed and stood up from the sofa, separating himself from Harry. He thought maybe if he had space between him and Harry, it would help Liam relax slightly. 

“We’d been looking for an alpha. An alpha who did things for us. Who helped us and took care of us. We looked and looked, but we didn’t know that all along it was you.” Liam relaxed his composure, straightening his shoulders slightly as he glanced between Louis and Harry. “Me?” 

“Yeah. Everything we want and have looked for, it’s all you. It’s _always_ been you,” Harry said softly as he ran his hands over his thighs. He dug his fingers into his knees and glanced over at Louis.

“Like...” Liam’s eyes flicked back and forth before he shook his head slightly. “I don’t want to make an ass of myself if I’m not picking up what you’re putting down.” He laughed lightly and Louis smiled at him.

“Li, let me just… Liam, we want you to be our alpha.” Louis pretty much purred the words as he said them, licking his bottom lip as Liam’s eyes widened. 

“Wow. Okay.” Liam exhaled heavily before he laughed a little more. “I’m sorry. I know you’re serious, it’s just...” Liam’s whole composure relaxed as he looked at his dirt covered hands. He glanced at Louis before he spoke to Harry. “I tried to meet people. Omegas, alphas. It was,” he shifted his attention back to Louis and shrugged a shoulder, “a disaster. The omegas never smelled right. They didn’t pull at me the way you two do. Forget the alpha, that was just embarrassing. I realised a while back that I like you both, more than I originally thought I did.”

Harry scooted forward on the sofa and leaned his elbows on top of his knees. “So, we had intended to ask you over dinner. See how you felt about trying things out with us.” 

Liam nodded, not letting Harry really finish his words. “I’m new to like,” he waved a hand, pointing to both Louis and Harry, “new to this. However, I want to try. I would absolutely like to try and see what happens. When I told Louis that I enjoyed coming over, I meant it in so many ways.” 

**Liam**

Liam ran a hand over his shaved head. The sun was blinding him as he watched Harry water the flowers he’d planted in early spring. 

A month and a half into trying out a relationship with the two omegas, and they had all decided one night that maybe Liam should move in. It was left up to Liam. He’d been told he could have his own space in the guest room so that it didn’t overwhelm him. He still spends most nights with one of the omegas, if not both. 

They worked hard to take time with Liam, moving slowly with him. He appreciated it, but he realised rather quickly that it didn’t feel like anything had changed. The only things that really changed were now he lived in the same house as them and he’d trade kisses and touches as well. There was a calendar in the kitchen that had date nights marked for the three of them, as pairs and as a threesome. Nights when Harry and Louis were together, Liam would lounge around in the living room or his room, watching Netflix or reading. When he and Louis would go out for dinner and end up together on the sofa, sometimes Harry would stir from his sleep and crawl in between the two, pushing his way into whatever was going on. He’d have nights alone with Harry as well, and they’d all have nights apart from each other. Louis went out with friends, Liam did his own thing, and Harry went off doing whatever. 

It all worked out so smoothly that it was almost as if it had always been this way. Liam seemed to fit seamlessly into the two omega’s lives. He continued to do repairs, only now he was vocal about ideas too, suggesting they redo all the flooring and not just one room. Sometimes they would fight, but it was fine. It all felt so normal, so natural. 

When Liam had moved in next door to the two beautiful omegas, the last thing he ever expected was falling in love with one of them, let alone the both of them. He never thought he would become a part of a relationship that would bring him so much joy, so much love. It was a connection he didn’t even know could happen. 

The only thing Liam wished he’d done differently was notice all the clues that had been there. Paid a little more attention to his alpha, listened more to his instinct. In the end it worked out, though. He was happy and his life was amazing. He was loved and in love. He didn’t get to love just one beautiful omega, he got to love two. Liam looked at Harry, watching as Louis walked over to him and placed a soft kiss to his bare shoulder. They spoke quietly to each other, in their own little world. 

Liam smiled, he liked to see them together. They would get lost in a bubble of just the two of them, still so madly in love with each other. It never bothered him how Louis went first for Harry and Harry for Louis. It didn’t tug at any negative emotions. In fact, it made him feel content to watch them. Made him love his life all the more. 

He was lucky and he knew it. He was their alpha, they were his omegas, and it would always be them. 


End file.
